1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus includes at least one or more paper feeding apparatuses that store paper, such as paper feeding cassettes and paper feeding decks. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-030451 discloses an image forming apparatus including two cassettes and one deck as paper feeding apparatuses. In the image forming apparatus including the plurality of paper feeding apparatuses, the paper feeding apparatus to be used for printing can be allocated for jobs, such as copying, a print job from a printer driver, and reception of FAX.
In the image forming apparatus, there is a case in which part of the paper feeding apparatuses breaks down due to a failure of a roller or the like. In the conventional image forming apparatus, the entire apparatus enters an error state when the failure is detected, and the use of the apparatus becomes impossible. In this case, although the other paper feeding apparatuses are not broken down, the apparatus cannot be used until the paper feeding apparatus with the failure is repaired, and there is a problem that the work efficiency is reduced.